There are many types of variable length shock absorbers which are currently available on the market. However, the replacement of the existing automobile shock absorber with an adjustable shock absorber can be quite expensive.
A prior art adapter kit is available which includes a threaded sleeve with an interior counter bore which will receive a snap ring installed in a groove in the reserve tube at the shock absorber. This positions the exteriorly threaded sleeve on the outside of the shock absorber reserve tube. An adjustable lower spring seat is threaded on the exterior of the threaded sleeve and an upper spring seat is connected to the upper shock mount on the plunger rod of the shock absorber. Rotation of the lower spring seat on the threaded sleeve thereby permits an adjustment in the distance between the upper and lower spring seats, which raises or lowers a vehicle's ground clearance.
However, the conventional adapter kit has several drawbacks. First, the threaded sleeve has an interior diameter which must be matched to the exterior diameter of the particular shock absorber to which it will be attached, in order to permit interconnection between the threaded sleeve and shock absorber with the snap ring. Thus, the conventional adapter kit will not fit a wide variety of shock absorber sizes.
In addition, the use of a snap ring between the shock absorber reserve tube in the threaded sleeve does not always provide the desired secured connection between these two members.